Star Wars XI
by Khazadivine
Summary: The order of force users other than the Jedi have some plans,but our group of Jedi step in and win this takeover situation reviews please


The Empires have invoked a government more commonplace to the  
  
people,after the latest incedent,but there is a new threat intent on  
  
thwarting the peace,an order similar to the Jedi,who may takeover and  
  
build again an oppresive and dark Empire....   
  
  
  
At the world of Te Kevl'ith Teihlsa spars in practice against Camineous  
  
Maleyf a jedi master in a building at night.She makes a 360 swash and he  
  
turns a bit and blocks,she repeats and blocks again are made a couple more  
  
times then she backflips and they turn off sabers,and lightly bow to  
  
eachother.   
  
  
  
"these places are just the convisive and recurdled discipline  
  
honours,as you go to the world beyond all is a focus so true of might,a  
  
sensation and doubt shall never truelly lay on memory of practice but far  
  
greater natures,of all that surrounds and the force flaying the  
  
desperation of the honorous,and showing them the tomorrow with ever finer  
  
purity"C   
  
"your words have quite a magic,i ponder such teachings Camineous Maleyf"T   
  
  
  
Beyond the city at a forest,lazer fire and 3 men in black,nearly military  
  
looking,running,chasing a beast.   
  
"the beast is fast!"   
  
"it may take us more than several wounds"   
  
"to kill it!"   
  
A claw swishes one as they pass next to a tree.The beast is 12 ft tall  
  
with 4 arms a furry back and scales the rest of body,it's claws vicious  
  
and it's build is strong.The man falls to the ground as the beast makes  
  
away.The beast licks a bit of the blood from the wound it made,the furry  
  
of this hunt is uncertain to either side.   
  
"damn it!-go go!"they look at fallen member then run towards the direction  
  
the beast went.  
  
They fire a few times again,then stop at an open area surrounded with  
  
trees.It smashes down from above,and they fire rapidly making it howl,1 of  
  
the 2 is bitten and falls to the ground,but another lazering and it falls  
  
to the ground too finally.The bitten man fires 2 times into it's  
  
skull,finally killing it.   
  
"are you ok?"   
  
"i'm hurt,this goddamn Gitterchavd is more intelligent than we  
  
thought,better throw me in the bacta tank"   
  
The 3rd arrives and pushes a remote that brings a ground flyer  
  
and they heave the carcass onto it.   
  
At the city T and C make their way to a park area.  
  
"there Elgenked is,at the park square"T   
  
The men with the carcass pass in front of them as they cross the street.   
  
"what was that?"T   
  
"a Gitterchavd,a wild animal,hunted for cruelty by many,feared by many"C   
  
"they hunt here?"T asks as they make to the bench E is at.  
  
"yes,it's a tradition that has never ceased"   
  
"i see the game of practice is still with your interest Tiehlsa"E first  
  
speaking.  
  
"yes,it's quite a passage of makings with Camineous as my sparring  
  
teacher"   
  
"dear Elgenked are the others to arrive soon?"C   
  
"yes tomorrow"  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day at the same place in the center park,with fauna  
  
,a fountain,effectures,benches-sitting are Teihlsa,Camineous,Elgenked and  
  
before them robed and standing in the solitude ways of a Jedi are  
  
Marthengar and Gurqueel.   
  
"again the Gelts move to make their order a source of power,...a darker  
  
nature they are of"G   
  
"they have Sith foundation,and have sought to bring themselves to a  
  
conquering army,-over the past days they destroyed a council convoy to  
  
Laeghweiine,killing all-"M   
  
"when shall the council move against them?"C   
  
"i fear they do not yet see an interest in it,the Corsecunt  
  
representatives were not the ones killed"G   
  
"am i not of certainty-Jedi(to M and G)that they have freed the imprisoned  
  
traitors durring the blockade,perhaps for their own interests as planners  
  
or leaders"E   
  
"they indeed did so- my own concern of their doings has reached a distance  
  
of trust with our governments who do nothing"G   
  
"we may find answers on our own,this time against more than rogues,these  
  
foes have ways of the force"M   
  
"i must go with you"T standing and projecting the harsher invalidations of  
  
trust and the situation.  
  
  
  
At Laeghweiine the gathering of those who stood against the blockade and  
  
of course Kretch and Palthiton made place at a new conference room;a  
  
ground floor building leading to the general gatherings area and placated  
  
with a minor staging area and 3 video screens and benches.Also attending the  
  
speaking placate were Cralthiton and a new military advisor.   
  
Palthiton stands and pronounces to the folks and interested leader types  
  
waiting to discover what was entailed of the problem.  
  
"i have seen a Gelt,and know they fight like Jedi!-or what's worse the  
  
Sith-...if they should gain a hold on what we have fought against,peace  
  
will turn to nothingness,and chaos will take our world by storm!"P  
  
finishes the brash commentary and sits.  
  
"the Corsecunt council will not help us,we must take this on  
  
now-independently have prepared,a reconnaissance mission -from there we  
  
will plan"K finishes and sits.  
  
At the secret compound of the gathering Gelts,-mostly made of the alien  
  
species of Kreal,who appear reptilian yet with mawed faces and a tannish  
  
colour,tall,and with some form of skull anomoly like horns,there is a leader  
  
to their evil ways and plans beginning were in good cue,as the convoy to  
  
Laeghwiiene had been destroyed.   
  
Garbed in silverish armored clothes and most carrying lightsabers at  
  
their hips a procession followed their leader to a vid comm in the dark  
  
underground of their keep.   
  
"great Keentor-we wish to make Te Kevl'Ith a place for Gelt purity to take  
  
hold"   
  
"good,apprentices with such wit shall have a place when the time  
  
comes,tell us,how many are there?"GK opining himself and stating response  
  
in a darkly overlord way.  
  
"at least 1 unit,...will do as i say great Keentor"   
  
"we must requisition more battle cruisers before we arrive there to do as  
  
that wich shall ensure a new Empire-remains continous"GK turns off  
  
screen,turning about the several guard lightly bow.   
  
  
  
At a desertous place with rocky flushes and minor hills and cactus of  
  
scorching weathers,a ground metal plate is the focus of a turning flyer  
  
which lands and 1 Cooby and 1 Mragoo exit from it.The ground plate next to  
  
the flyers is a small round effecture and they begin to go into the ground  
  
arriving at a hall leading to an activity place.There 4 Gelt flyers 1  
  
small cruiser and tech equipment and technicians are at work.A stream  
  
passes through towards one side ,and the two take the metal over ramp and  
  
turn twice at 1 of three hallways arriving at another flyer bay as 2 Te  
  
Kevl'Ith flyers are brought in from the ground level.The 2 pilots exit and  
  
approach the 2 Gelts,the 2 men are garbed in black and are the hunters  
  
whom slayed the Gitterchavd.   
  
"welcome Te Kevl'Ithens we've expected you"C(Cooby)   
  
"my interests of your organization are honorable and high"1   
  
"very well-...follow us please-"M(Mragoo)  
  
  
  
The four walked though some of the mostly metal covered  
  
hallways finally reaching one with 5 doors a side and they entered the  
  
third on the left.There in the room were 2 chairs with some sort of  
  
compounded machinery on them,and armours and flight suits and a table and  
  
a vid comm unit.The back wall had a star map with x's marking planets.   
  
"we have guaranteed you're approval with the great Keentor,however there  
  
is a mark of union that must be made"C   
  
"oh,i-believe you mean to have us sit in these chairs"1   
  
Each of the new Te Kevl'Ith pilots rolled up their right sleeves and a  
  
machine at each chair swiveyed over and under the upper right arm and a  
  
special press made a blue-emblem tattoo.   
  
"ahhh!"-"rgrmrghm!"   
  
It was a sort of X with a flat lateral on the bottom of diagonal and a  
  
wavy at the top of that same diagonal and a triangle on the right above  
  
the flat lateral under the other diagonal with no laterals.   
  
"this is the Gelt promise of comradery,and fealty-at this time every order  
  
shall be obeyed-unless-you...shall be exterminated shall i say"M   
  
"as you know we have interests in reforming a new great Empire,i'm certain  
  
your hunting and fighting skills will be a great benefit-"C   
  
1 the hunter who was unharmed during the Gitterchavd incident stood and  
  
rubbed at the new -warning and loyalty tattoo.   
  
"i've always been interested in using my hunting skills,as a weapon of  
  
war"   
  
"as well as have i"2 still sitting.  
  
"a formal combat exercise shall be your first efforts with us Te  
  
Kevl'Ithens,i'm certain a proving of talent may occur"M   
  
  
  
At the reaches of Corsecunt patrolled space 3 x-wings set in to the main  
  
star cruizer,and preps were being set to jump.   
  
"preparing for jump to light speed my-lord"   
  
"very good-....-on my -" the second screen in front of the front deck operators  
  
flushed with the view of 3 breaks from light speed.   
  
"bandits!- 3 - they appear to be Gelt!"   
  
"launch x-wings-shields on-turrets on"   
  
The 3 Gelt flyers were of black and grey paneling with regular air flight  
  
like wings with propulsion thrusters in the back of either wing-virtually  
  
scaffing fire was made from them-and they were contoured a bit more  
  
sleekly than a craft of the length (150ft)might be.Suddenly 5 attack  
  
flyers from each of the 3 flew from a bay at the side of each.The combat  
  
began but the 3 Gelt flyers were swiftly moving about.   
  
"missiles launched"Cx(Corsecunt x-wing pilot)   
  
4 missiles speed and turn towards 1 cruiser-flyer but anti-missiles soon  
  
destroy them.   
  
15 versus 20 was taking place now and the 3 Gelt cruisers verse the  
  
grander Empire cruiser was as questionable of a match.   
  
  
  
A Gelt attacker upside down turns then does a reverse to fly towards the  
  
center tower firing lasers as the shielding is damaged,then another 2 move  
  
in and 6 missiles fired approach weakened area-4 are shot by the turrets  
  
but 2 make through and a harsh explosion rips the bridge.The general falls  
  
killed and several of the deck operators but 2 lead figures are still  
  
alive.   
  
"send an emergency signal to Corsecunt"non-standing in desperation.  
  
"yes my-lord"the other gets standing and makes to panel and punches  
  
button.A blirting blue sound and light begins repeating.   
  
  
  
4 Gelt and 10 x-wings are engaged at each other flittishly speeding  
  
through combat flying,the remaining 4 x-wing cut away and go to a cruiser  
  
targeting it from a distance until lasers make contact when closer with 4  
  
Gelts tailing them.Explosions about outside of Gelt cruiser finally end in  
  
a destroying explosion but at that time Gelt attacker smashes into the  
  
Empire cruiser doing even harsher damage sending bodies flying into space  
  
from the gashing,and 3 Gelt attackers move in from a further distance and  
  
return to 2 support cruisers while the x-wings flurry away and the battle  
  
settles.  
  
  
  
  
  
At an open landing bay at Te Kevl'Ith, Kretch and Palthiton  
  
arrive on a Laeghweiine mid-flyer with 4 thrusters at each wing,and  
  
exiting the ramp Kretch is followed by 4 soldiers and 2 Jedi then  
  
Palthiton with 3 soldiers.There bratching the area are 2 battle flyers,2  
  
cargo's,and 1 regular use craft.Positioned across from the park they begin  
  
to make their way.   
  
  
  
At the same time M,G,T,E,C walk to a closed military bay a light distance  
  
to the south and approach 2 TE Kevl'Ith personnel.   
  
  
  
"i'm afraid young officer there isn't enough respect for the Jedi-from  
  
your leaders,for without the requisition of 2 flyers-a great-event of  
  
ceremonial caliber,will be lost!"C croons to 1 with eyes open.  
  
"my respects-to your Jedi-Maleyf,however paying off us may be fine-but our  
  
supervisors ,they'd kill us for it"   
  
"we are only borrowing-good men-or your(nods to flyers)-the flying  
  
abilities of mr. Maleyf and-i-are very top grade"E shaking as prefect to  
  
the simple ease of which this should be.  
  
"hello friends!"K   
  
"my fellow -Jedi- we have found you,looks as though you're recruiting some  
  
help"P   
  
"not quite,it's been a bargaining,however they won't let on"M   
  
"oh well,i don't think we need any more support-we don't have the councils  
  
if you don't mind me saying"G   
  
"very good-,thank you-"K to the 2.  
  
Kretch with officer,E,and P at the control room of Laeghweiine flyer  
  
attend switches and take off.   
  
  
  
K leads T,G,M,C 2S 2J through hall opening door to a small bay with 2  
  
attack flyers.   
  
"these are set to carry 4 passengers each and this cruiser is a good  
  
make"K   
  
C approaches 1 and swashes hand at the surface.   
  
"so we are preparing to make it to a Gelt compound-perhaps unseen?"C   
  
"we have located 3 places that may be the sources of the light jumps-i  
  
believe 1 will provide the answers"J1   
  
"though i trust our intentions i wonder if we may be taking too few  
  
cautions"M   
  
"why- there's no other way,after i saw that beast killed the other day-,i  
  
knew i had to fight for justice against that and a battle that will defend  
  
Te Kevl'Ith"T   
  
"a battle indeed is the opposite intention of our journey is it not  
  
commander?"C to K.  
  
"yes...-of course"   
  
  
  
"oh fellow warriors,Gelt,this unit is being shipped out to the ancient  
  
compound,it is a place of many legends ...-who bore the legacy of Gelt  
  
strength-you will take your combat flyers to a great cruiser and it will  
  
jump to the planet of Techhlint - a brilliant wild planet,you will train  
  
well, -carry your orders"an officer at the desert Gelt compound announces  
  
to the ranks-as the progress towards the new Empire of their intentions  
  
builds it's way.   
  
The flyers go to a cruiser and soon it makes the flight into  
  
hyperspace.Arriving the separate attack flyers set and turn to land in a  
  
metal ceilinged-open portal 4 story bay with walls of grey quarry stones  
  
as the keep is,2 stories of wich are below ground.   
  
  
  
1 of the flyers returns to the mid-cruiser P and K await at the bay as 2  
  
soldiers exit and report.   
  
"no signs of life"-1 comments just getting from flyer and K and P hit the door  
  
switch and make to the control room and soon again they make to hyper  
  
speed,stopping inclusively after a while.   
  
"we have life signs at 1 place-this has got to be it!"E checking a  
  
planetary monitor.  
  
"ok i'm moving out of radar behind this sun,we'll take the flyers"K   
  
C,M,T,P in the first and K,G,E,J1 the other.  
  
They fly through the atmosphere as the fading sunset sets colors across  
  
bundles of clouds.  
  
"2 matons till a visual,we should land now"K to C   
  
"got that commander-setting now"C   
  
  
  
A gathering at the square senate building at Corsecunt was  
  
finaly called into session.Argueing in lacrimaic mumble flowed about  
  
untill a placate took the floor.   
  
"please,please-the act of hainous war which brings us today to a focus on  
  
what path to take,was,and i argue was and is the last step to these -Gelts  
  
-take!"   
  
Laeghweiine with 2 military representatives then took the speaking forum.   
  
"we have forged to preserve order,if carefully and as a wholesome group of  
  
consisive military units we can end this shallenge-then let the war take the  
  
first turn"   
  
"aye!yeah!aay!"etc  
  
2 Mragoos then made to the center on their floater.  
  
"the former costs of war were great,once in the days of the rebellion  
  
against the Empire our entire military only survived for the help of the  
  
Skywalkers,-may they be pure in the force-as now any steps taken shall be  
  
done with planning"   
  
  
  
At Techhlint night settles and sounds of insects made their way as 4  
  
Caleso birds (like owls with silvery beaks and skethertyne likeness)flew  
  
diagonaly past the group.   
  
"we can suppose there aren't any punch ups on us-i believe the jamming  
  
worked"K   
  
"that's one step in our favor-other than if we had aquired the Te Kevl'Ith  
  
flyers"C   
  
"do you think they have any joinees from Te Kevl'Ith or Laeghweiine?"T   
  
"yes,the faint signal was encoded-we found the hypertrace leeders from  
  
Laeghweiine to 1 of the 3 places"P   
  
"forgive me for asking,but,how shall we fight or escape if there are too  
  
many of them and not enough of us?"J1   
  
"the idea is to kidnap or retrieve information finally"G   
  
They walked a distance then reached a minor hill and found a bunker.  
  
"there's a bunker of some kind-perhaps it leads to a back passage to the  
  
compound"K   
  
They walked to the feature and found steps leading 1 story into the  
  
ground-there was an empty torch holder and a wooden door.C and G pushed  
  
with their shoulders and broke it down.  
  
  
  
At the main bay of the keep the recruits gathered as a Krael Gelt spoke  
  
before them.   
  
"these days a finest warrior can be all that we expect with a greater  
  
sense of deception and control-that which the combat in the air -shall  
  
satisfy our combat attacks on the meager Empire attempts at strongholds or  
  
i should say frivolous government-as we take Corsecunt you will prove your  
  
strengths-this exercise is a flying endevour,take out the targets in the  
  
formations taught to you"   
  
They make to their flyers.  
  
At the hall inside the group reach a force-field as the floor though was  
  
made of dirt,J1 held a small lantern and they walked in order  
  
K,G,T,C,M,P,J1,E.  
  
"this force shield is a symbol of a technology that stands to check  
  
against our interests perhaps,-as i meditate i will pass through it,and be  
  
able to shut it off"C   
  
"please-i've been encouraged to believe such is achievable-and i hope-may  
  
the force be with you"G states stepping aside.  
  
  
  
The flyers fly low to 30 ft,and black wall targets were sprawled across  
  
the ground.The area was accented by forest and swamp though most the  
  
exercise had a cleared area.15 flyers crossed paths diagonally forming a  
  
triangle then swiveled towards targets firing.The 2 TE Kevl'ith pilots  
  
then lead a missile firing at a target as they do a axis 360 and bank to  
  
the right each flyer on the right does the same as the ones on the left go  
  
forward firing and dipping then straightening after.   
  
  
  
C passes through the field with eyes closed,lights saber and swashes tech  
  
box,making it off.They reach a cross hall and C,K,G,T go left and M,P,E,J1  
  
go right.   
  
T lights an electro torch,they reach a large room with crates,an emblem  
  
chair,5 chains from the ceiling,and 5 shields on the right wall.M group  
  
find 3 doors,and check the left,wich has skeletons some piled,some with  
  
remnants of flesh decomposed.   
  
  
  
The flyers then form a square and the right and left do 360's firing  
  
missiles into a sand pile,then aft lasers fire the front and back adding  
  
to the laser barrage.  
  
  
  
"this is some torture device?"T asks of the chair.  
  
"an emblem marker-for the Gelt order"C answers.  
  
"shields of the ancients-not a Jedi's vice is it"K   
  
"no however i believe the Gelts have only begun using the ways of the  
  
force in the past years"G   
  
"they may have been founded by a Jedi....or a Sith"C then touches a chain   
  
electricity sprats from wall,though he blocks it with fast saber  
  
move,deflecting it away.   
  
"this is a torture room-!"K   
  
P group opens next door finding crates and the final door reveals a room  
  
of techs of sorts and a table,there is a comp unit in the front wall.E  
  
pushes switches and it goes alive,showing graphings,stars,planets,and a  
  
flyer.   
  
"this is equipment for an exploding weapon-perhaps a particle  
  
seperator-i've seen them in the Corsecunt archives"P notices the stuffs on  
  
the table.  
  
G and C slash open at crates C finds skulls in preserve fluff,and G finds 5  
  
black triangles set on 4 cylinder metal stands in blue sand.   
  
"aahh this is the compound i believe,i hope my accessing didn't alert  
  
their main computer"E   
  
P and J1 set 2 cylinders into the main tube and electronics start.  
  
"this is it,it's probably defunct,can you sense any energy in the  
  
suppliers?"P   
  
M closes eyes and passes hands over it.  
  
"yes there is a strength surging-not as complete as it should be - i  
  
believe"   
  
"this could be helpful"P   
  
"well i have an idea of our next routes-and you have-"E   
  
"this could-be helpful"P takes the bomb as they go to the others.  
  
"there should be a door at the left"E announces.  
  
"i see no door-it's a wall see"T turns and responds walking to the wall.  
  
  
  
"a weapon?"C holding one of the black triangles.  
  
"hhmm that's a strange particle metal-i think actually it's a beam  
  
projectile,perhaps coded to activate a lock or system"G   
  
J1 and M move about the wall feeling with their hands,and C and M take one  
  
triangle each and get to the wall as well.J1 presses a block and a door  
  
moves inward revealing a hall with stairs 110 ft in,they  
  
proceede-G,C,T,K,J1,M,P,E. "i sense a perpetuation of energy perhaps an unseen vice-or(lights  
  
"i sense a perpetaution of energy,perhaps an unseen vice-or(lights saber)worse"G  
  
As G begins steps a hole on the wall fires laser but it is deflected.C and  
  
T light sabers and G blocks a series of lasers for the others C and T  
  
fending for themselves,behind the rest after.   
  
"the first room that could be part of the used compound is to the right"E   
  
G carefully opens the door inside is a room with a placate-6 steps-4 ft  
  
high,3 planet globes of black and purple 3 ft diameter at ft wall,2 rows  
  
of benches and metal cabinets on the left next to a door at the back wall  
  
side.   
  
"a meeting chamber-these must be their hideout worlds,this is the one  
  
we're at now"   
  
"cabinets-with armour"T opens 1.  
  
"and robes"K checks others.  
  
"look into each-perhaps a useful item"E suggests-they are the same.  
  
M goes to the door.  
  
"there's an approaching presence"they set to sides of door.  
  
A Cooby opens the door,and a Gelt is behind him,M lights saber and P  
  
deflects laser fire into leg of Cooby,standing with sabers M and P  
  
threateningly the 2 drop their weapons.  
  
"you're going to help us now,a little bit about what goes on here"P   
  
They put the 2 sitting at a front bench,and stand before them,the Gelts have  
  
their hands tied behind their backs.  
  
"how many are there here?"M   
  
"ouhg;ouawbkjnbkn"C alien language responds.  
  
"many many,50 or more"C responds after M sets saber,then turns off.  
  
"we can fight together,i know many beliefs the Jedi of what's best for  
  
all,that's our battle"Gelt   
  
"no,i'm afraid the order of Gelts have shown us little purity of their  
  
interests,now tell us the location of an information source,that we  
  
need-then...then live will you"C   
  
"no,no games,this place for training,our boss only one time go here,no  
  
plans"C   
  
"i see,so why don't you tell us the location of the two planets shown  
  
there"J1   
  
"Metchrif system,eastern areas from the merchant stations in that  
  
system,from Tattoine"Gelt   
  
"the south is Tattoine?"G   
  
"yes,yes"Gelt   
  
"very good,as well as one more before we put you in a box for now,-what  
  
are these-black triangles for?"G   
  
"don't understand"C   
  
"no,no tell,ancient?"Gelt   
  
"very well-who shall put them into a crate below?"P   
  
P,K,E,M put them into skulls crate,and M uses saber to cauter the plastic  
  
to shut it.  
  
"3 parsecs of oxygen-"P   
  
  
  
"if we want to do any good we should get the bomb to destroy the flyers  
  
that are probably here"C   
  
"yes Elgenked-lead the way"P   
  
E,G,M,P,K,T,J1,C   
  
They stop at a crossway and 4 with armour walk past,then they continue to  
  
stairs and go to door on left.There are food making machines,4 tables and  
  
benches,and a water container.  
  
"we will have to be carefull,we only wish to destroy the machines"K   
  
"well stun the mechanical crew and put them in a room,this place is made  
  
of good strong bricks,should'nt it contain the damage?"G   
  
"yes i think so"P   
  
K and P make to bay at end of hall and stun 3 mechanics with laser  
  
guns,they move them to a doorway and room at hall and go back to the other  
  
room.As they approach a Gelt from the stairs fires,P blocks with hand,and  
  
K stun fires.T brings the stunned Gelt into the room as P takes the bomb  
  
quickly to the middle of the area and flicks 2 switches.   
  
"20 seconds"P says at the door.  
  
They close the door and run back stepping.  
  
"bomb in star bay!"C shouts.  
  
3 Gelts enter star bay and 2 other at hallway door,they notice the acute beeping  
  
and run back.  
  
The group makes to the basement,G,P,T blocking the wall lasers.  
  
Then they open the crate,grabbing each by one arm-the explosion goes-and  
  
set to ground.  
  
"they'll find you"G   
  
They run to their flyers,still night,take off and dock with the cruiser.   
  
"mission success!"C to the waiting party at side of little bay br  
  
"though we're onto them,they know we have their locations"P   
  
K,E,S1 set switches and they jump to hyper warp-later landing at TE  
  
Kevl'Ith.  
  
  
  
Soon C,K,and T were taken to attend at a conference at a  
  
court room of sorts.There 2 military and 1 preturbing female sat as judges  
  
in the chamber.The room had a placate much like a judge's desk and wall  
  
decorations,photos of flyers and space,and benches,and 2 gaurds were  
  
posted at the door.   
  
"we have discovered they are amassing an army-there at their compound  
  
there were 2 TE Kevl'Ith flyers-do you still make no answer to that?"C   
  
"we are not foresaking the attempt to formally counter the Gelt's  
  
questionable interests,Jedi-we have only what mutual Empire interest as  
  
that which is to be taken,as best to all however"M1   
  
"there is a concern that war is evoked in ignorance,tell us what will we  
  
do when they discover we are harboring the group who destroyed them?"M2   
  
"they doesn't have a peaceful manifest,they are like Siths!they can't be  
  
-let to continue!"T   
  
"the best answer i can tell you is,we won't prosecute you and you may leave  
  
and take this deposition to Corsecunt-that is all"   
  
  
  
A cruiser lands at the GK swamp underground compound.3 Krael Gelts,and 2  
  
others exit and go to steps at bunker and enter coded door.   
  
"this is unacceptable warrior,not the fault of frail ability-i doubt very  
  
much,-however-let him have a saber-"GK   
  
There in a large room with only minimal ceiling to wall corner  
  
lighting,and 3 doorways,stood 4 gaurds on each side and the newly arrived  
  
accused.1 is taken to black triangle ,on floor which then sets force shield  
  
about,imprisoning.A gaurd brings the Krael guard a yellow saber and GK  
  
fights with an orange saber.   
  
GK sets blocks turning a bit and stepping back as furrydly the opponent  
  
wrath attacks.Then sword to sword the blazing electricity fizzles,but GK  
  
uses hand and sends opponent force flying across aways.The result makes GK  
  
foe drop his weapon and as GK walks to him a desperate attempt to grab it  
  
fails,as his arm is chopped off-then the final scream of agonizing death.   
  
  
  
"unit 61-severed,this is general Palthiton do you copy"P P,K,E at controls  
  
of flyer.  
  
"general good to talk to you,we understand you'n' your Jedi took out a  
  
Gelt compound-and won-they're really generating argument at the senate"   
  
"good,we have more information,this isn't going to be easy-the Gelt are-"   
  
"actually sir i suspect you don't know a constituent starfighter was  
  
destroyed,and all the x-wings but 4-the Gelts"   
  
"thank you-technically this will make the campaign any easier-we'll be  
  
landing at platform 7"   
  
2 Gelt flyers,2 Te Kevl'Ithen pilots,2 Krael in each,approach Corsecunt  
  
from space.  
  
"we've monitored the ones we're supposed to take out landing at platform  
  
7"T to K.   
  
  
  
"if you can not take care of these pitiful Jedi's we will"GK at vid unit  
  
with guards.  
  
"yes Great Keentor,right now i've dispatched 4 Gelts to kill them-very  
  
soon i assure you-"the same dignitary as first spoken to.  
  
"incompetence will not be tolerated sniveling -counciler"GK offs the  
  
screen.  
  
  
  
At the platform 2 military personnel stand waiting as all of the group  
  
exit except P.   
  
"commander Kretch,welcome,we've been looking forward to an account of your  
  
bravery"S1   
  
"thank you-i assume we'll speak to the senators before they make a new  
  
appeal"K   
  
"of course"S2   
  
P exits the flyer.  
  
"i just got a message that the information for the Gelt attack may have  
  
been sent from a place outside the city-i assume we mat want to indulge  
  
this matter for ourselves-"P   
  
To S1 and S2.  
  
"prep 2 x-wings"P   
  
"immediately general"S1   
  
"i'll escort you to the senators"S2   
  
  
  
At the senators room,3 desks and decor much the same as the time just  
  
before the clone wars.C,E,M,J1 were spoken to by 1 of the three standing  
  
at desk.  
  
"welcome friends glad to see they let you go at Te Kevl'Ith"S1   
  
"they haven't been very lenient about issues"S2 now stands to speak.  
  
"we should like to help you persuay judgment to form an action-when the  
  
senate is held again"M   
  
"yes,Jedi Marthengar,we have herd that 2 of their compound locations-other  
  
than the one you found-are at our disposal"S3 still sitting.  
  
"possibly-however doubting the questionee's has eased my mind however"E  
  
suggests of certainty.  
  
"well there is time before tomorrow-we call a vote to the problem-or eradication  
  
of the Gelt problem-"S1 moving from to desk.  
  
  
  
P and T in 1 x-wing,K and G in the other,they take off from military  
  
hangar ground through the ceiling doors,in the distance the 2 Gelt flyers  
  
on a building top.   
  
"good let's get going before we're noticed"K1   
  
-they see the x-wings take flight and get to their own flyers.  
  
As P,K reach to above forest area outside the city.  
  
"we've got company"K says as first lasers are fired at them.  
  
They dodge and maneuver as the 2 Gelts team together on K.  
  
"shields down,we're losing power-going in-"K   
  
"let's be sure they are killed-we'll worry about the others at another  
  
run-"K1   
  
K crashes,and P turns seeing the 2 G flyers landing near,and lands too,K  
  
has a face wound and is holding left arm.  
  
"are you ok?"G   
  
"it's not bad,i think they've grounded and are going to try to finish  
  
this-however-"K   
  
"nothing i-(looks to see P and T)and the other Jedi can't prevent"G turns  
  
on saber and jumps to ground a bit away.  
  
The four walking towards them turn on sabers,P and T then too.  
  
"so going to help you're pathetic alleys,i'm afraid this shall be as easy  
  
as the chase before we kill you was"T1   
  
T1 and P duel then T2 at same time   
  
T and G take on the Kraels.  
  
"may day may day"K at communications.  
  
"commander Kretch,what's going on"   
  
"we need support-we've been grounded-2 Gelt flyers"   
  
"we're sending a unit now"   
  
P slashes upper arm of T1.  
  
T makes G1 sword touch to ground in harsh swash,then kicks sending  
  
stumbling back.  
  
P then force throws T1 70 ft,then swashes across chest S2 making drop  
  
weapon,but re force catches ,then P throws S2 away with the force,the  
  
support x-wings arrive,landing,the Gelts turnaround and run to flyers,some  
  
wounds of battle,one of the flyers is shot by the x-wings but the other  
  
makes away.  
  
"go-follow them"P br  
  
"yes sir"return to flyers.  
  
3 of 4 x-wings take off after as Gelt flyer makes for atmosphere.  
  
  
  
The Gelts now had a progression of plans taking place,which  
  
entailed recruiting the Kathindy aliens.They are like Geonotians only  
  
wingless,wearing leather armour with holes,pants with stripes,lasers,and  
  
are wingless.They appear reptilian and exist on a planet to themselves.The  
  
area was desertous with some hills,and a mid-village with black 4 story  
  
buildings,and bunkers and a training area beyond that.2 K flyers,tannish  
  
and shaped more sleekly than Laeghweiiene ones landed next to the maneuvers  
  
practice area,then GK arrived,with 10 attack flyers,him with one of their  
  
cruizers.GK walked from the cruiser with 4 gaurds,towards a large flat  
  
plated area with K troops and a leader in front.2 of the guards waited at  
  
the beginning and 2 approached with him to the leader.There were 30 some  
  
soldiers attending.   
  
"so you have been expecting to join with the Gelt warriors,now that i've  
  
arrived-am i going to see a ceremony-or show of arms"GK   
  
"my compliments to the perception-Kathindy set arms!-of course great Gelt  
  
with only the appeal to strength-field soldiers combat hands!-begin"LK-from  
  
sides targets fly like skeets,10 in rt row wrestle,as others shoot the  
  
targets,20 seconds later they all stop.LK puts hand to one  
  
soldier"hmmph-ah haah!"in incouragement,they applaude,and the Gelts do.  
  
"may i state that though we are not lightsword combatants,these men have  
  
demonstrated that our strength is true"LK   
  
"soon we shall be united,my officer will leave you with information-and i  
  
expect you to be at the stronghold designate within a few passings of the  
  
sun"GK   
  
"very good-"LK -officer hands box to,then soldiers return to  
  
practice,shooting targets at hill next to area,while others practice  
  
combat.  
  
"attention warriors,we will return to the city 1 last time-a  
  
celebration-then make the jump to the planet that will be our new  
  
compound-Gelts of a new alliance"   
  
They later form 3 across rows to make the march,2 wrestling soldiers take  
  
their time,then when the others aren't looking they sketch away towards a  
  
bunker.3 others join the march but don't notice the 2,and they sneak to  
  
one of the metallic huts,with a flyer landed on it's roof.  
  
  
  
At corsecunt,C,M,J1,P,T,-G,K standing as others sit,the senators at their  
  
desks.A holo comm activates at a senators desk.  
  
"we're getting a communication from an operative Kathindy-"S1   
  
"i've been able to discover we are being moved to a Gelt hideaway,to join  
  
with them,i believe this is a sign of intentions to begin a  
  
battle"KA(Kathindy agent)   
  
"very good-i believe you have been very helpful-however any more  
  
communications-from eschew may be hazerdous-i recommend you return to  
  
Corsecunt"S1   
  
"as you say"holo off.  
  
"we have 2 locations,so with this information-i believe we are set to  
  
argue the matter"S2 stands and others do.  
  
"the war intentions of these threatening fools is certain,that argument  
  
will gain favor,do you not think so senator?"K asks as they make to the  
  
door.  
  
"we shall see"   
  
  
  
At the senate building,the group land in front ,as 3 other flyers arrive  
  
as well,and there are the grey armored storm troopers guarding the area.As  
  
they settle 3 separate floaters take to the floor.   
  
"we again today bring you news of tomorrow's activity,and an impending  
  
devastation if we can't reach an agreement about actions to be taken-the  
  
Gelt have strengthened,-their hideouts-and known to us at this time(murmurs)-the  
  
Kathindy have joined allegiance to the one known as the great Keentor,this  
  
action surely beseeches an action in turn-that which is war"S1 finishes   
  
"as we have defended the peace so again is the time to make a vote to do  
  
so-that time is now-...all in favor of a motion to stop this before it  
  
escalates-vote now"S2 from another floater(they acquisitioned 3 to take  
  
the floor)-murmuring.  
  
  
  
At 3 battlecruizers,70 storm troopers at each go to prep holding  
  
stations,and 20 prepped x-wings on each are approached by pilots.A Mragoo  
  
battle cruiser joins with a Laeghweiiene battle cruiser in another area of  
  
space.   
  
  
  
The Kathindy flyers land at the swamp area,30,then walk to the entrance  
  
bunker.At the comm screen inside GK receives a message-   
  
"there's terrible news Great Keentor,they've begun a military action that  
  
will attack your compounds,apperantly they have the locations"Te Kevl'Ith  
  
dignitary.  
  
"and what of the Jedi-councilor?"   
  
"i'm afraid we haven't yet been able to seclude them from-from the  
  
protection they have"   
  
"you will take care of this,as well as send the loyalists to our cause to  
  
join with us and the arriving Kathindy's-do not meille this over and act  
  
weakly"screen off.  
  
  
  
"my-lord reconnaissance have reported in the location of the amassing  
  
Gelts-is confirmed-"officer on L cruiser.  
  
"send communication to Mragoo and Corsecunt fleet"lead officer.  
  
The assembly make the jump to hyperspace,as 10 Te Kevl'ith attackers do so  
  
as well.  
  
"launch flyers"L   
  
"launch x-wings"C   
  
"combat squadron compound assault"M   
  
As they begin towards planet,Te attackers arrive,and 3 Gelt cruisers take  
  
off,and some Gelts attempt to make to attack flyers,space combat continues  
  
as storm trooper transports land,the Jedi group are there at ground  
  
combat,saber fighting taking place.   
  
"no how can this be-i will destroy those Jedi fools myself-open the lock  
  
doors"GK   
  
C,G,T,P are now at the door at the steps,G,C having dueled to the death 2  
  
Gelts to get there.  
  
In space missiles destroy 1 Gelt cruiser as the firing and maneuvering  
  
continues,and 2 C and 2 L battlers move to 1 Gelt cruiser and it makes to  
  
atmosphere after losing shields.  
  
  
  
C,G,T,P enter the large room,that has GK waiting.  
  
"take care of the electronics and relays-we have an honorable fight here"P  
  
to a few soldiers arriving after.  
  
"yes general"   
  
"honorable such a contrite word-for a sniveling fool about to be  
  
butchered"GK saber on and 4 other Gelts as well,M and K run in,P duels GK  
  
as M takes the fourth the others battling.  
  
  
  
  
  
The triangle imprisoned Gelt is at a 10 ft wide hall and 30 Gelts,the  
  
front hits button to open a door.  
  
"storm troopers are the best way to taste the burning demise of lasers  
  
power-let's go""yeagh!"they go from the steps ,300 yds to the right are  
  
stormtroopers,a transport craft lands,the Gelts fire at it,the storm  
  
troopers move forward,J1 fights 2 Gelts,then 2 Corsecunt Jedi move in with  
  
2 Laeghweiiene military firing and the 2 Gelts are killed,but another 2,1  
  
Mragoo and 1 humanoid saber attack,J1 does backflip,throws the  
  
humanoid,then turns around to see foe recatching dropped weapon.  
  
  
  
P makes 3 diagonal slashes and GK quick blocks stepping back then they  
  
meet saber to saber,they push away each,the swords fizzling as they  
  
seperate.The gaurds make it to a tech box and tear it open,Kretch there  
  
stabs it with dagger,they close the box.   
  
C throws foe with closed eyes and some lightening flys from his hand,then  
  
they meet and diagonally swift each 2 times.   
  
Outside J1 fights with quick l,r,l,r technique till other Jedi kicks saber  
  
from opponents hands,J1 stabs foe and shuts off saber.  
  
Only P and G remain fighting ,C and T victorious,GK laughs as does swirl  
  
about with saber as they stand apart,then P throws him against wall with  
  
force,GK responds with lightening,but P concentrates and catches in  
  
hand,then throws saber spinning it 2 times as jumps forward catch  
  
smashing-the saber into GK who drops to floor stabbed.Several prisoners  
  
after the win,are taken to transports by storm troopers.   
  
At Laeghweiine they're respective flyers land near the center activity  
  
court and 1 Leaghweiiene battle cruiser behind that.   
  
At E shack,with drinks they sit at table,and next to it the black triangle  
  
is on,with a snakey like creature with wings jamming about   
  
inside.  
  
"well,at least i've got an exotic pet-i can sell it-from all this"E looks  
  
over.  
  
"not when they find out it was from the Gelt hiding world"C suggests.  
  
"oh please-look how friendly it is-"T goes towards it and touches the  
  
field.  
  
"no don't-"G trys to warn.  
  
The creature flys past T and wildly about the room,they are bemused,and T  
  
is requited yet found to be whimsically set.   
  
  
  
the end 


End file.
